At the Last Stop
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: Bus rides aren't that awful anymore, he mused. AU. Yullen. Oneshot.


**Title:** At the Last Stop

**Pairing:** Kanda/Allen

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Fluff

**Warning:** shounen-ai, unbeta-ed, some swear words

**Summary:** Bus rides aren't that awful anymore, he mused. AU. Yullen. Oneshot.

**Author's Note:** After three years of hiatus, here's my first Yullen oneshot :) I hope you enjoy reading it! Comments are welcome.

xxxxx

Convenient was the word to describe his situation right. Not only did his damn foster father bothered to take him and his idiotic brothers to another town and had him ride a bus from now on is downright convenient, in the most sarcastic sense that is.

He'd chose walking instead bus riding in a blink of an eye, as though he had a choice. Too far to be deemed a walking distance, Kanda gave up and resorted to ride the bus every morning to head to his school. His was the last stop, and there were at least 14 stops before him, he heard. And school was halfway through, now he can never walk his way anymore.

He stood haughtily at the bus stop, not deciding to sit himself comfortable in the bench. He stared past ahead, and sure enough after a few minutes of waiting, he saw the bus that would take him back home. His first ride, hours ago, was not that comfortable. He left at decidedly the wrong time (blame Tiedoll for stalling him so much, with all the fuss he have to create before he can escape from him) and was caught up during rush time. Many clamoured to hurry in when the bus came, and even though managing to find himself a seat, he was jammed quite uncomfortably because some big-bellied man decided to stand next to him and his seatmate isn't the slimmest of all as well. He cursed his luck, and grumbled under his breath the entire ride. To say he's looking forward to everyday like this is utterly wrong.

The aforementioned bus slowed to a halt, and thankfully as he glanced it was not full of people. He stepped inside and immediately scanned his eyes to look for a seat. He prefers window seats and mostly were already occupied save for one at the back, left side. Kanda staggered slightly towards it as the driver pushed the pedal, but he managed to safely take his seat.

He sighed softly, arranging his bag properly before him and shifting into a comfy position. The bus drove on, and he was instantly absorbed by his thoughts about how school went today, how just like his former school, he retained his loner tendencies.

Two stops before his, the bus halted. From the corner of his eyes he saw a blob of white, and he glanced immediately, curiosity piqued. He saw a slender-looking young man (Kanda thought he was an old man but well, he wasn't. Talk about odd hair color nowadays) excusing himself as he moved to get off from his window seat. Kanda assumed that his seatmate had a lot of things with him, since he watched the blob of white squeak as he nearly tripped and stammered a quick apology, which for some reason made him smirk. The white haired youth hurried and went off the bus afterwards.

Kanda leaned and glanced back at his window as the bus continued on, seeing the white-haired cross the street in casual strides and then he leaned back, continuing on his thoughts.

xxxxx

The next day was worse. For the life of him, he cannot comprehend why people should mistake his foot for the flat ground. He'd been stepped on not once but twice, since he was caught up by the stupid rush hour again (blame Tiedoll and his blasted cooking skills this time) when he rode off to school.

For the second time that day, Kanda stepped inside the bus and plopped down on the seat he can reach, feeling too exhausted and irritated at the same time. He silently cursed when he realized he sat on the two-seater with the window seat occupied already. He made to stand, but as he glanced to see the person beside him, he momentarily paused.

White hair.

_Wait a minute_, he thought.

Kanda recognized the crazy white hair and knew that he was the same boy he saw the other day. Kanda eased back to his seat, not thinking about any inclination of staying just because, and well...his hair is white alright.

The white-haired boy did not seem to give him any attention or any sort. He did not even glance at him! Not that Kanda cared of course. He scoffed, and crossed his arms before him and steered his glance on his other side. He wished he was on his favourite seat but for some reason he did not change his seat even if there's a lot of vacant seat on sight.

Moments later, he felt the other boy beside him move slightly, which caused him to flick his eyes over his direction and almost gaped when he saw another shockingly _weird _bit about the white-haired boy.

Silver eyes.

Silver and doe-like eyes stared back at him, and for some odd reason Kanda can't help but think that his eyes were well, _beautiful_. And unique in a sense, he had never seen anyone with silver eyes before, that's for sure. This boy sure is a curiosity, he mused. The boy held his gaze for a fraction of second more, a light smile formed on his lips before looking away again.

Kanda released his breath, which he was unaware he was holding off. _What the heck was that?_ he thought. He can still see those eyes as though burned on his mind, and it made him more irritated, shifting uncomfortably on his seat and resolutely looking on the ground, trying to stray his thoughts off from what he just saw.

The bus slowed down and he felt the boy beside him stand up.

"Excuse me." he heard the boy whisper and he did not answer nor glance at him and merely continued staring at the ground, unfazed.

And then a stabbing pain made him jolt.

"The fuck?!" he cursed, since for the third time that day he got stepped on yet again. He glared at the white-haired boy with the beautiful silver eyes and saw those orbs wide with apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he stammered, with a flush on his cheeks. Adorable. _Oh, fuck. Now it's adorable?_ Kanda merely stared back with daggers (it did hurt and it really pissed him off) and moved to allow the brat to leave him off in peace...and with a stabbing pain in his toe.

"I'm really sorry." With a quick bow, he dashed off the bus and out of sight. Well, Kanda managed to meet those silver eyes again as the bus moved and he saw the boy outside looking at him, with a silent apology until the bus passed him. He scoffed.

Three times was his bad luck, but those eyes were really something.

xxxxx

As Kanda stepped on the bus the next day when he was heading home, he saw the white blob of hair yet again. On a window seat, right side. Tearing his eyes away from the weird boy, he sat two seats further back, same side with the silver-eyed. He did not want his day ruined with another stab on his toe, thank you very much. He was in high spirits because he got in the school's kendo club and he was, he can brag, the best they've seen yet. He hadn't had those religious weekend trainings and sparring with his brothers for nothing. And that is something he is very prideful of.

He was absorbed with his thoughts when the bus halted again for a certain silver-eyed. As the bus started to move again, he was taken off guard when he met the gaze of those silver orbs of the weird kid with the old man hair for the slightest second before he disappeared from view.

Now that was unexpected.

The fluttering feeling inside that came out of nowhere that is.

"Oh, fuck this." He grumbled under his breath in chagrin.

xxxxx

After two weeks, Kanda was already used to his bus rides. He still did not like it, especially when caught up with the rush hour and unable to find himself a window seat, but it was kind of bearable now that he was used to it. He had seen the silver-eyed boy every time he heads home, but he never gave any sign of recognition or anything like that. He did not even sit next to him, save from the last one with the toe-killing action he did. Yes, there were occasional glances and small smiles from the boy but Kanda merely stared coldly back and frowned in response. Not that he has to bother with that weird brat. It irritates the hell out of him when he feels that fluttering thing when the white-haired smiles at him. So he resorts to ignoring everything concerning that brat.

But today seems to be...not one of his days.

The white-haired smiled in recognition as Kanda took his seat begrudgingly beside him. It was ominous, how can the bus have all its seats occupied save for the one next to the brat? Now that was just so wrong in every freaking way.

But he ignored that _urgh, beautiful_ smile and pretended he had not seen it.

"Um. Hi there." said a soft voice beside him. Kanda closed his eyes in irritation for a second then looked at the white-haired.

"What?" he bit back shortly. The boy seemed taken aback by his answer since his cheeks puffed out of surprise and dismay.

"Well, we see each other a lot of times. And I think we should be at least acquainted, hm?" he said, softly still. Kanda just stared at him as if he said an absurd joke. Acquaintance? Like he needed someone like that, from a weird stranger on a bus nonetheless. "Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you have not forgiven me from stepping on your foot weeks ago!" the brat chuckled lightly, watching the expression of Kanda as if entertained.

"Che. I don't have time for nonsense." Kanda replied, frowning even more. God, today surely was not his day. At all.

But the white-haired boy put out a hand, as if offering it for him to shake and said "I'm Allen. Allen Walker. Nice to finally become acquainted with you, Mr. Grumpy Stranger, sir." A smile yet again formed from those lips that Kanda couldn't help but stare at, and he felt those fluttery things on his stomach reacting up again. _What the heck is that?_

"Like I care of knowing your name. You are merely a moyashi who cannot even see where he's walking." Kanda retorted back, snapping his gaze away from those silver eyes watching him. The nerve of that Allen Walker to call him such absurd name! He wished the driver would hurry and drop this boy off his stop already.

"Moyashi? What is that? And my name's Allen, grumpy!"

"Stop calling me that, Moyashi!"

"I will if you at least tell me your name! I told mine, you should have the decency to tell me yours back, grumpy!" With that Kanda glared daggers back at Allen and he found him smiling in a sort of teasingly playful way. "So what is it? Or if you'd like me to call you grumpy, I don't mind then."

Kanda looked away instead and fell into his fuming silence. Allen's hand fell back to his lap and he sighed. Neither said a word for a couple of minutes, with Allen just pouting in silence and giving a glare which Kanda pointedly ignored.

"I'm near my stop. If you do not want me stepping on your foot again, better move aside, grumpy." Allen said, moving to gather his bag and leaning to intrude on Kanda's line of vision to get his attention. Kanda still did not utter a word and refused to meet his eyes but started shifting in his seat as the bus slowed down and Allen stood up. He stepped carefully, hand slightly brushing Kanda's arm and he almost shivered from the contact. Damn, he was acting way too unusual to be amused at how things were transpiring.

Allen was about to hurry and leave when he heard Kanda speak at last.

"Kanda Yu."

Allen glanced back at him, a grateful smile gracing his beautiful face and he said, eyes twinkling "See you, Kanda!" then turned to his heels and stepped off the bus. Outside, Kanda briefly saw the boy wave at him and then he was gone.

_Oh well,_ Kanda mused, _it wasn't that half bad it seems. But curse those fluttery things, what the fuck do they have to happen anyway?_

xxxxx

"Kanda!"

The next day, he saw Allen grinning as he beckoned Kanda to sit beside him, just when the male had stepped inside the bus. Kanda found himself wondering why in the world would that moyashi always end up in all his rides back home. He could not even think of why he just gave his name to that brat the last minute when he's all but ready to leave, and now he was totally regretting it. That Allen sure did take his word into consideration, so this what they call being acquainted with someone is?

He was about to give in and sit down next to that annoying moyashi when he spotted an empty window seat at the back. He smirked at the boy and continued on, taking the seat at the back. No way would he consider sitting beside that utterly annoying and absurdly attractive boy ever again! Kanda likes his peace and quiet and opts to remain that way.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Allen shifted from his seat to look at him, with an offended glare (and still managing to look irresistible at the same time, _fuck that thought_) as if telling him that he was such a jerk for pulling that off. Kanda raised his eyebrow and smirked mockingly back at him.

The moyashi stuck his tongue out childishly (Kanda almost chuckled, but stopped himself. Kanda never chuckles.) and turned back sharply. _Stupid moyashi_, he thought, shifting his gaze outside the window now and wondering just what more antics would that bean sprout do in the coming days ahead.

xxxxx

A few days passed with a sulking Allen ignoring Kanda completely, not that Kanda minded of course. That was so childish of him to sulk just because he does not want to sit beside him. But one day, as Kanda passed by Allen's seat, he was caught by the wrist with the bean sprout staring at him with determined eyes. "You sit here, Kanda." he said.

Kanda scowled back but relented, since the bus picked up its speed and he does not want to walk all the way to the back anymore. "You are so annoying, you know that?" Kanda said, earning himself a smile coming from the boy that made him flush against his will. _Damn that bean sprout!_

"And you are such a rude prick, you know that?" Allen bantered back, leaning his back on the window to face Kanda.

"Shut the hell up, bean sprout." he answered spitefully, crossing his arms defensively.

"Bean sprout? Hey! That is not funny at all! You call me Moyashi, and now I'm bean sprout?" Allen said indignantly, his doe eyes wide.

"Idiot. Moyashi is Bean Sprout. You are a Moyashi. Therefore, you are definitely a Bean Sprout." Kanda snapped back, his eyes narrowing with disbelief at the boy's utter idiocy. But to his dismay, the bean sprout laughed, his voice tinkling.

"I have not expected you to be capable of anything that can be rendered a humor, Kanda. That was good. So moyashi means bean sprout eh? But sorry, grumpy, my name is Allen." He continued laughing softly, with his pale cheeks stained with a hint of red. Kanda can't help but just stare at Allen, since it was only then was he able to really get a good look of him. His white hair looked like snow and it almost reached his shoulders. His face was cherubic, with a pale skin that seems to add to his ethereal whiteness, pliant looking lips (which Kanda found hard to look away from, for some very absurd reason he cannot fathom), and pinkish scar marring the side of his face (adds to the list of things that make him stand up so much from the crowd). And those eyes; those silver chrome eyes that he seems to be drawn from the first time he met its gaze.

"Uh, Kanda? Something in my face?" Allen muttered, tilting his head to the side, snapping Kanda out of his trance. And that was when he realized he was staring. Staring at Allen Walker. Kanda do not stare at people like that. He was staring at Allen Bean Sprout Walker. He was _not checking out_ Allen. He _definitely_ was not. Ever. Not on his life. Never ever.

"Che." With that, Kanda looked away, willing the heat that crept up his face to disappear. This is why he swore he would not sit with that bean sprout ever again. And next time, he definitely won't be sitting down next to him, no question.

He was merely taking in details, yes. Just details of things he had only noticed now. He was not checking Allen out, really.

_Really._

xxxxx

No bean sprout in sight.

That's..._odd_.

Kanda scanned the entire inside of the bus and had not seen the blob of white he sees nearly every day. Not that he minded though (He really does not mind at all, he was bloody sure of that), since now he can it on his favourite spot and not have a moyashi trying to engage him in small talks and ends up kindling his temper. But he can't help but wonder why Allen failed to ride the bus today, it was very unusual.

Sighing, Kanda closed his eyes and tried to shake away thoughts of silver eyes and beautiful smiles.

xxxxx

"Was I missed?" Allen commented the next day he turned up and grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him down next to him.

"Don't flatter yourself, idiot moyashi." Kanda snapped back, promptly avoiding staring at Allen, because well, his heart shouldn't be doing something as insane as _beating fast_...or something as absurd as that just because Allen was there. He heard the soft laugh of Allen and heard him say "I missed you too, Kanda."

If Allen didn't say that in such teasing and irritating manner, he would have flushed against his own will. But it only riled him up, to say the least. "You-!"

"Oh, how adorable. Kanda, is that a blush?" The moyashi almost giggled (if that was right...Kanda can't seem to comprehend why such ridiculous things are happening and why was he involved) and Kanda was stumped silent with mortification, anger and embarrassment. This isn't how he predicted things would go. And he definitely did not miss Allen Bean Sprout Walker. He did not, no _fucking_ way. (But his cheeks burned with the possibility of the thought. He cringed in self-disgust.)

"Sorry," Allen was still chuckling in amusement, and Kanda's narrowed eyes snapped to him in instant "it's just that, I never knew you would be capable of something like blushing—"

Kanda lunged at Allen, leaning dangerously close to him as Allen pressed the back of his head on the window, eyes wide with shock and something akin to fear (must be because Kanda looked pissed as hell and ready to kill) and whispered harshly, "You had your fun, _moyashi_. Now shut the fuck up, or I'll make you."

Allens face reddened under Kanda's intense angry gaze, and for that reason, Kanda realized what he was doing, and how he could literally feel Allen's breathing and how they ridiculously looked like they were about to..._kiss_.

He quickly withdrew as if stung by something and looked away, huffing angrily and crossing his arms before him. Allen did not utter a word after that, and Kanda absolutely refused to glance over to the moyashi. His action earlier was impulsive, he did not thought of what it would really look like. But why does it matter anyway? Like he would want to kiss a stupid bean sprout!

_Why even think he could kiss a bean sprout?_

At least he successfully managed to make Allen shut up for good.

When the bus arrived at Allen's stop, the boy stood up and excused himself. Kanda glanced at him haughtily and almost did a double take since...the bean sprout was very red in the face. Cobalt eyes met silver, and Allen looked away immediately, coloring up even more, as he turned to his heels and disappeared. Even outside the window, wherein usually Kanda would get some sort of goodbye wave from the boy, all he saw was the blushing moyashi looking decidedly on the pavement as the bus drove on.

And it left Kanda confused as hell.

xxxxx

Allen Walker seemed to be obedient enough, Kanda thought.

Well, since the boy did not beckon him to sit with him the next time they saw each other, nor did he spoke a word when Kanda actually sat down beside him. He was pointedly ignored. But that was good. At least he didn't have to deal with all the nonsense the boy had up his sleeve. But something's definitely off with the way he was being ignored, Kanda even muttered 'idiot moyashi' under his breath loud enough for Allen to hear, but he was still pointedly ignored.

And it gets to Kanda's nerve. He hated being ignored as if he wasn't there.

All because he just leaned much too close for comfort the other day and now Allen was silenced for good. If he did have the guts to actually kiss him back there, Kanda wondered if Allen would still be riding the bus in that case.

"Oi." Kanda said, as he rode the bus again and sat himself beside the unusually quiet moyashi. Still no answer. Allen was staring hard outside the window, stiff in his seat.

"Oi, moyashi. Are you mute?"

Silence.

"Idiot." Kanda scoffed, and he gave up making the boy speak. He didn't know Allen would take his word very seriously. But Kanda felt pissed since this isn't funny anymore. Something's wrong with the bean sprout, he just feels it. And he does not like this at all.

"Hey, what's your problem?" he asked again in harsh, demanding tones. He actually took hold of Allen's arm and tugged him towards his direction, urging him to look at him straight on. He met Allen's gaze, and there were emotions stirring behind it that he couldn't identify and all he knew Allen shifted his gaze away from him and bit his lip in frustration but still uttered no words.

At that moment, he knew they were nearing Allen's stop, and if he don't do anything to make the moyashi speak up, he'll definitely snap. "Hey, answer me, damn it!" he hissed.

The bus slowed down and Kanda was teetering over the edge with frustration. So the bean sprout knows how to be so fucking obedient, eh?

As Allen stood up, and made to move away from his seat, the bean sprout's eyes met his, and unexpectedly, a cheeky, devious grin formed on his lips.

"A taste of your own medicine, Idiot Kanda."

With a tinkle of laugh, Allen made his way out of the bus, away from a fuming outsmarted Kanda, who swore next time he rides the bus home, he'll _definitely _bring his beloved, most-fawned upon possession, Mugen, the sword he inherited from his biological father before he died.

He'll cut him into pieces, if that's what it takes to keep his sanity.

...or maybe not too literal.

xxxxx

"Is that a sword? Are you a wannabe swordman, Kanda?"

The bean sprout laughed heartily when he saw Kanda brought his beloved Mugen with him the next day. He wasn't the only few ones who did, as a matter of fact. Nearly everyone gaped at him for bringing an actual, able-to-strike-and-cut-deadly sword at school, though some brushed it off because he was excellent in kendo ('but they use shinai on kendo, so what's up with the sword?'-thinking is what Kanda expected). But he only did bring it just to intimidate the annoying white-haired bean sprout.

And now he was being laughed at by that very person.

"If you cease being so fucking annoying, sprout, I may reconsider my intention of slicing you in half, and I mean it." Kanda said menacingly, smirking. He was glad to see Allen pale a little, but the sprout continued on grinning at him.

"How sweet of you, Kanda." Allen teases back. A vein popped in Kanda's temple, of which he was sure will never disappear whenever he's with Allen.

Screw intimidation with Mugen's help.

xxxxx

And after that, playful (and rather heated) banters were exchanged every time Kanda rides the bus home, with Allen regularly saving him a seat and Kanda getting used to the idea of giving up his favourite window seats because Allen always seats on that side.

As weeks turned to months, Allen gradually introduced himself to Kanda. It turns out he goes to the same school as Kanda, the Dark Order Academy, but was personally tutored by the current headmaster, Marian Cross, since Allen himself is a member of the Noah clan, the town's most prestigious and respected family. He asked the boy why he's always already in the bus when they happen to be on the same school, but Allen just shrugs and says he fancies going to a place somewhere. Kanda did not pry, but he felt like there are some things that Allen would rather keep to himself than to disclose. And Kanda does not seem to mind his mystery.

After all, the white-haired moyashi was the cause of it all.

Because now, bus rides aren't that awful anymore, he mused.

xxxxx

Kanda made his way towards the school's gate and walked over to where he usually waits for his bus ride home. Instead, he saw Allen sitting on the bench, a blue scarf tied around his neck, his cheeks tinged with pink because of the cold air sweeping around them. He halted his steps in front of the sprout, and said, "Oi. What are you doing here?"

Allen rubbed his hands together and looked up, smiling. "Come with me, Kanda."

"And where to? I don't want an idiot moyashi tagging me along anywhere when he feels like it. Besides, I'm going home." Kanda said, turning his back on Allen and leaning his back on the pole.

But Allen stood up, and despite his complaints, he took Kanda's hand and steered him away from the waiting shed.

"Let go, moyashi! I swear, I'll—"

"You'll cut me up unrecognizable with the help of Mugen, am I right?" Allen met his gaze, and Kanda felt heat rise up his cheeks. "But I want you to come, just this once, ne Kanda?" the small, genuine smile that carved Allen's face was enough to struck Kanda into relenting.

The two continued on walking in silence, with Allen leading the way and not letting go of Kanda's warm hand. Kanda was aware of the feeling of Allen's smaller hand griping his lightly, and to be honest as much as his pride tells him to drop the hand already but at the same time, _he doesn't like to let go either_.

After a couple of minutes of the stretched silence, Kanda asked, "Oi bean sprout, you're not lost are you?"

Allen squeezed his hand and pouted, "I may not have the best navigation skills, but I've walked this way for as many times as I could remember to get lost this time around."

"Che. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see. Just a bit farther more, come on."

Kanda surveyed the place before him, as Allen tugged him forward with hastened steps. It was a cemetery. The quiet place was filled with headstones strewn around the grass and trees stood at the sides, leaves moving in the wind's direction. He wondered why the moyashi brought him in a cemetery, of all the places they could possibly go. Allen continued on leading him by the hand, and as he slowed down, Kanda felt Allen's hand loosen its grip on his and he stood silently on a single grave. The name 'Mana Walker' was engraved on the headstone. Kanda glanced at Allen in a silent question.

"He's my foster father. The brother of the Head of the Noah clan, my foster uncle Nea Walker. Today's his deathday. A year ago, he was murdered." narrated Allen in a quiet and sad voice, as he sank to his knees and opened his coat to retrieve a single rose he hid on the inside pocket. "Every day I come here, after my tutorial. But today's a different day. He was taken from me this very day...and I..." Silent tears poured from the silver eyes, as he placed the rose before the headstone. Kanda knelt down, unsure of what to do as he listened to Allen."...and I felt that I want some company...your company, Kanda, here with me as I get through this."

The navy-haired was lost for words, and Allen continued to silently cry his contained grief, his head bowed before the grave of the father he missed the most.

Because he knew this is what he can only do for Allen, Kanda said, "Come here, moyashi." At those words, Allen's tear-streaked face looked up to him and the next, Kanda was already putting his arms around Allen, enveloping him in a comforting hug of comfort. Because he listened to the sincerity of Allen's wish to share this personal moment with him, and if anything, it made something inside him stir. The desire to do something for this once stranger on the bus, the desire to see that genuine smile again from the moyashi he had affectionately nicknamed, and the desire to assure him, no matter what an ass he could be most of the time, he is also sincere with Allen.

"Kanda..." Allen buried his face on Kanda's chest, letting his tears and grief and longing out of his system and be comforted with Kanda's embrace and the gentle patting on his back.

After a few minutes, Allen's sobbing subsided and he tightened his hold to Kanda a bit more and muffled the words "Thank you so much, Kanda." Allen looked up, and finally Kanda managed to see that real smile he yearns to see again, and that was all worth the long walk and cold air. The white-haired released his hold of Kanda and gazed back to the head stone.

"I miss you a lot. But I won't be so lonely anymore, Mana, because of Kanda here. I'll keep on moving forward, yes, I'll always do, Mana."

With that, Kanda stood up, and held out his hand for Allen to take and helped him to his feet.

"Let's go home, Kanda." said Allen, interlacing his fingers with Kanda's and lightly blushing because Kanda allowed him to. The navy-haired does not really seem to mind at all.

"Crybaby." Kanda teased, allowing a subtle smile to appear on his face and the white-haired chuckled as they walked off together, hand in hand.

Later, when they were finally seated inside the bus, the two were silent, and Kanda has reluctantly let go of Allen's hand, because his insides were all too fuzzy since the hug and he can't take it anymore. Allen does not seem to mind, but the soft tinge of pink on his cheeks never left.

Nearing Allen's stop, Kanda glanced at him and found him fixing his scarf, fingers twitching slightly.

"Moyashi—"

But Allen cut him off, "I'll be off, Kanda. Thank you for today. I'll see you around okay?" Silver eyes met his cobalt eyes, and as Kanda felt the bus slowing to a stop, before he knew it, Allen leaned in and closed the distance before them.

Before Kanda could register the fact that Allen was kissing him, it was over before he could even respond and Allen already stood up and left the bus hurriedly. Kanda felt his heart literally bursting with frantic beats, and doubled when he saw Allen give him a small wave before the bus sped on.

Kissing someone means you like them. _Love _them, even. And that definitely was a kiss. And Kanda...actually liked it.

Liking the kiss means liking Allen too.

And that day, Kanda went home, with the taunt of his foster father, looking 'lovestruck'.

xxxxx

Bus rides became tolerable, and quite enjoyable (though Kanda will never admit it out loud) to him, after the kiss. Allen, though acted a little awkward the next day (and was even there by the waiting shed, fidgeting on his seat as they wait for the bus), tried to explain (in other words, confess) that he, for some reason he cannot grasp, was so taken with Kanda and that if Kanda thinks so otherwise, is free to forget the kiss ever happened. But the navy-haired crossed his arms and frowned while saying, "And if I don't want to forget, what will you do idiot moyashi?" to which Allen answered, "I might kiss you again, for all I know." which Kanda retorted with a "Che." and an amused smirked before leaning to capture those same lips in a lingering sweet kiss.

xxxxx

"Switch places this time, moyashi" Kanda said as they climb aboard the bus.

"It's Allen! And no, I want the window seat!" Allen pouted as he rushed to a nearby seat and sat himself on his aforementioned favourite spot.

"Then, you won't get to seat with me, idiot." Kanda smirked as Allen harrumphed and scooted over the other seat to allow Kanda to take his favourite seat this time. "Too easy." taunted Kanda, and Allen only playfully nudged his side as they set off to another journey towards home.

And Kanda's bus rides are now worth it, down to the last stop.

**End**

* * *

Delft Anathema will be updated soon :)

Thanks for reading!

**axomyrhcal**


End file.
